


The Visit

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A gift for The Widow Twankey.
Relationships: Dean Martin/Frank Sinatra, Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_widow_twankey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/gifts).



Frank had been expecting the knock on the door, he got up to answer it and found his friend Dean Martin standing there, looking down with his hands in his pockets, when he looked up there was something different in his eyes but Frank couldn't pin point it.

"Come on in. You alone?" Frank asked. He walked over to the bottle of Jack on the end table in the sitting area of his suite, he poured them both a drink.

"Yeah. You?" Dean asked, he sat himself down and took the glass handed to him.

"You don't see nobody around do ya?" Frank asked, taking a seat beside his friend. 

"Good," Dean took a sip of his drink.

"Where is the kid anyway?" Frank chanced to ask.

"That little shit? I left him to his own devices tonight, he found my last fucking nerve today and jumped on it," Dean said, drinking down the last of what was in his glass.

"He can get out of control sometimes," Frank said, he couldn't help smiling though. "You want another?" he asked.

"Naw. But there is something else I'd like," Dean said, there was a roughness about the way he phrased it that drew Frank in, he didn't realize he was leaning towards Dean until their lips met. It was a hungry and needy kiss, when Frank started to feel the need of breath Dean put his arms around him and held him so tightly that it almost hurt, Frank couldn't pull free so he surrendered.

Dean bit Frank's lips, pulling the bottom one out as they roughly parted. Frank pulled away as soon as Dean let him go, he rubbed his mouth. "Fuck!"

"Exactly what I want to do," Dean answered. He leaned over to Frank to start kissing him again, they ended up laying down on the couch, Frank started to put his arms around Dean but Dean caught his wrists and held them fast, one to the couch and the other down, headed towards the floor. Frank was turned on, not just by the actions themselves but by the power Dean possessed, the strength holding his arms in place, the raw hunger in his kisses, it was rough as hell but shit it was good!

Dean pulled away, the sudden loss of contact caused Frank to whimper, his lips were rosy red as were his cheeks and he already looked absolutely violated. Dean smirked. "Where do you want it, Francis? Here or in bed?" 

"Even a street whore gets it in bed. And don't call me Francis!" Frank barked.

Dean just smirked again and got up, like it was nothing he picked Frank up and walked the few feet to the bedroom. "I'll call you whatever the hell I like. I bet that monster's busting your underwear by now," he said. He dropped him on the bed, his legs dangling off the end, Dean undid his belt and then the button and zipper of his pants, he pulled them off along with everything else, tossing all articles of clothing to the floor. He stepped back and looked at Frank laying there with satisfaction a moment before he got undressed himself at a slower pace; Frank leaned up on his elbows to look at him.

"You're a bastard," he said.

Dean snorted and then quickly turned to reach underneath Frank and ram a finger up him. Frank let out a yowl and started breathing hard. "You're supposed to be considerate and use lube and start with just one finger!" he croaked out as Dean started moving his finger. 

"I own your ass, Francis. That is one finger," Dean boasted.

"Shit!" Frank muttered.

Dean soon added another finger and went in as deep as he could, Frank moaned accordingly, mouth open, gasping for air. Dean studied every inch of that beautiful face, reacting so wonderfully to this indecent touching. Frank tried to reach down to take a hold of himself but Dean knocked his hand away and distracted him further by bending down to take his ear lobe between his teeth and apply pressure so that Frank thought he might want to bite it off. Dean started moving his fingers faster and faster, monitoring Frank's breathing, when he thought he was close he pulled them out and left Frank panting.

"Oh I hate you," Frank managed to get out.

"I love you too," Dean flashed a brilliant smile that made Frank forget how teasing and rough he was being.

Dean walked over to the beside table for lube and came back rubbing it on his cock, he had Frank to spread his legs so he could get to his ass better, he ran his finger up in him again to get him good and slick. Then he took a hold of Frank's legs and lifted him up slightly so he could slide in, he went all in and Frank gave a moan. Dean started banging him without mercy, there was no build up, just fast and hard right away, once he had established his rhythm he went back to staring at Frank's face, his mouth open in high moans that Dean wanted to end in a scream, so he went harder. Sweat formed on their bodies and they were both panting for breath, the bed rocked with their movements and finally Frank let out a scream that probably woke half the people in the hotel. As he screamed he came, but Dean wasn't finished he continued to bang with the same intensity.

"Oh-oh please!" Frank begged, still panting for breath.

"Please, what?" Dean grunted.

"Please- please! I can't take- can't take anymore!" Frank pleaded with his voice and eyes.

"Say my name!" Dean demanded, he was close.

Frank licked his lips. "Dino, please!" he begged.

Dean came hard and had to pull out quick before he fell back to the floor, he shifted to lie beside Frank on the bed. They laid there catching their breath and cooling off in silence for a few moments. 

Frank looked over at Dean after a while. "I don't think I can move."

Dean grinned. "I did my job then," he said.

"You...staying the night?" Frank asked, his voice sounding more normal this time. 

"Haveta. You're the one person I wouldn't just fuck and leave," Dean said, he reach over to run a finger down Frank's cheekbone.

"Will you carry me to the John? I need to take a leak," Frank said.

Both he and Dean laughed.

"Sure. I'll even hold it for ya," Dean said. He moved to get up and pick Frank up again.

"We are gonna do that again?" Frank asked.

"Hell yes. This will be happening again very soon," Dean boasted as they disappeared inside the bathroom.

THE END.


End file.
